Hidden Secrets
by xStArDuStKiTtYx
Summary: So many hidden secrets... to be revealed... death... is coming... ((R&R! Suspence,Horror,Supernatural!))


Hey everyone! This is my FIRST ficcie n.n;; So EXCUSE any Newbieness x3  
  
Please read and review, flames WILL BE laughed at! Any pointers/suggestions would be great (just not in flame style xP)~  
  
Also if you need to ask any questions and/or want to talk to me then please IM stardustk1tty on AIM n.n; Thanks :D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Hidden Secrets  
  
Chapter One - The Beginning  
  
Unblinking eyes stared towards the sky, blank and hollow. To those who could not see clearly, would've thought she was dead, but she wasn't. Within was a strand of life, wavering from life and death.  
  
How did I get here again? She asked herself softly, straining to hear the other sounds. None came, there was so sign of another living being. Steadily she looked around, seeing stone and only stone.  
  
"Blood. I see blood." She said softly, as she tried to move, but could not. "My blood." She said in barely a whisper, her eyes growing wide with astonishment.  
  
A million questions went through her head, How long and she been here?, What was this place?, How did she get here?, Was she even alive? The questions stopped with sudden abruptness as she began to remember...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Catria shivered, as she wrapped her cloak around herself more securely, as she looked for shelter, she found a nearby cave and lugged her belongings into it, she was sure a storm was coming. The cave was draped in darkness, the only light coming from the opening at the front where wind was blowing fiercly into, the loud pitter-patter of the rain deafening. She put her belongings into a corner safely and headed down the cave where she felt a sense of warmth. The farther she ventured, she saw more light. Finally she came to the end of the cave, to find a long table-like stone, and in the middle was a pair of gloves. These gloves did not look much like normal ones, more towards combat, she did specialize in gunblades but she rather prefered hand to hand combat.  
  
"What is this..." She said softly looking at the gloves, but not touching. The gloves seemed to beckon her to touch, the gaze possessive, the glow that came from it addicting. Slowly she reached a small hand towards the gloves, the black and red colors interwining within the glove snaked out and grasped her hands like a monster, slowly enveloping her hands. Fear tickled her spine as she screamed with terror. The gloves stuck to her hands, no matter what she tried she could not take them off.  
  
There was a ghostly cackle of laughter as something HARD hit her head, like an invisible fist making contact with the back of her head. She fell forward, spitting out blood, the fear growning larger by time. Her vision turned blurry as she fell to the ground, finally closing her eyes to darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Selphie yawned lazily as she turned her head towards the television inside the cafeteria, there she saw a news reporter talking about something recent that had happened. She caught a few glimpses of the pictures and a few sentences.  
  
"Around 1AM this morning, former Sorceress Edea, or Cid Kramer's wife found a small girl around five or six years old who had fainted in a cave." The reporter began, as pictures of the girl showed up on the screen. "We belive she is, Catria Rezigni, daughter to the deceased Alexis Rezigni and Zypher Rezigni, we also have a theory that she ran away from home. However, the strange thing is that Edea found combat gloves on the girl's hands no matter how hard she tried the gloves would NOT come off!" There was a dramatic pause, this startling news had caught most of the eyes of the school.  
  
"The gloves were FINALLY yanked off with a spell, around 2AM." The reporter continued, pictures of the gloves were shown on the screen, they were black and red swirls interwined together, with metal knuckles. "It seems to many that these gloves were bewitched with unkown spells for these gloves are abnormally light. The girl has not yet awaken, but we believe she will awake soon. Catria will attend to Balamb Garden, whether she likes it or not."  
  
The garden gasped with surprise as Selphie started poking Zell, Squall, Irvine, Quistis and Rinoa with excitment. "Did you hear?? Did you hear?? That girl... what's her name again? Oh well, that girl is going to come to OUR garden!" She said with glee and clapped her hands.  
  
Everyone groaned, "Yes Reporter Selphie, we HEARD." Squall said sarcastically. Everyone else laughed as Selphie grumbled with disgust.  
  
Her lips twisted into a smirk and replied, "Oh really? I get to have the girl in MY dorm!!!!" She jumped with joy as she caught envious glances from Quistis and Rinoa.  
  
"Who decided that?" Rinoa questioned, looking at Selphie. "Besides, it's Headmaster Cid's decision!" Quistis nodded, for once both of them agreed. Selphie pouted and stomped out of the cafeteria, she would ask the Headmaster himself if need be.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
How'd you like? n.n;; The review button is down there n ~ 


End file.
